Vehicles in production have an increasing number and variety of control devices, such as buttons and dials, as well as other electronics. There is a persistent challenge for aftermarket vendors to find suitable locations within the cabin of vehicles to install or mount aftermarket control panels to operate electronics associated with the vehicle, including aftermarket electronics, such as, but not limited to, light-emitting diode (LED) lights, winches, audio equipment, and video equipment. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to take advantage of available space within the cabin of a vehicle to mount a control panel.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.